For Good
by purpledragon6
Summary: Eileen is coming for a visit for Margret and Mordecai's wedding and Rigby isn't to thrilled about her staying. That is until he sees how much shes changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rigby, help me hang the banner!" Mordecai called to his friend who was sitting on the couch paying no attention to his friend.

Almost ten years had passed since the two began to work at the park but only one thing stayed the same. Rigby was not the type of person who worked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever." Rigby mumbled peeling himself off of the couch and holding up the banner. "Whats this for anyway?"

"Dude I told you this like seven times. Eileen is coming home from school for the wedding." Mordecai explained (again)

Oh yeah. Thats what Rigby kept forgetting. Mordecai and Margret's wedding was in two weeks.

"Uh! I am so not looking forward to that!" Rigby shouted.

"Why? Eileen is a pretty nice girl. And the only girl that has feelings for you." Mordecai teased.

"Yeah and thats why I'm not looking forward to it!" Rigby wined. "She annoys me."

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Dude, its only for two weeks. You'll live."

"Fine!" Rigby mumbled. "At least things can't get any worse."

"Oh and you'll have to sleep on the couch. Eileen and Margret will be sleeping in our room."

"And things just got worse."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rigby! RIG-BY! RIGBY!" Margret shouted honking the horn of her car and leaning out the window. "Come on! We have to go pick up Eileen from the airport!"

Rigby groaned and climbed into the car and laid down in the back seat and closed the door.

"Why do I have to come with?" He complained.

Mordicai punched him in the arm.

"Your Eileen's friend to, that and I don't trust you at home alone. There are still cupcakes stuck to the ceiling!" He shouted.

"One time and you still won't let it go!"

"Dude! It took us three days to clean up the house!"

"And thats my fault?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"Would you to stop it!" Margret shouted adjusting her mirror so she could give Rigby a stare down. "Oh and where here by the way."

After parking the three got out of the car and walked into the airport and waited for Eileen.

"Uh! We've been here for like two hours!" Rigby shouted.

"Try two minutes." His blue jay friend corrected.

"Hey, look there she is! Elieen!" Margret called to her friend.

Rigby looked up. A women with long wavy brown hair and tanned skin approached them. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore a green lacy tank top,a dark wash mini skirt and heals.

"Wow..."


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home was alot more lively then the ride to the airport. Eileen and Margret talked non-stop about everythings thats changed. Rigby could only pick up a few sentences.

"Look how much you've grown up!" then the convo gave out again and fell deaf on Rigby's ears.

"I bet the baby will look just like Mordo." Fell deaf again.

"Wait, what about cupcakes?" Eileen asked. This time Rigby's ears perked up.

"You'll see." Margret mumbled and with that she pulled into the driveway.

As soon as the engine clicked off Elieen was in the house inspecting the damage. Sure enough, stuck to the ceiling was a cupcake smiley face.

"How on earth..." She whispered looking at the face.

"Rigby, care to explain?" The bluejay laughed nudging his friend.

"Well..."

**Flashback:**

_"OK Rigby, me and Mordaci will be out until eight, can you please try to pick up a bit while we're gone?" Margret asked as she grabbed her purse._

_"What? Oh sure." Rigby mumbled not moving an inch from his spot on the couch._

_"Ok, and what ever you do. Don't touch those cupcakes on the table! Their for the annual park bake sale." Margret added before rushing out the door._

_Rigby glanced at the cupcakes, as an evil smirk spread across his face._

**End Flashback.**

"And thats what happened." Rigby said blushing abit.

"And he still has yet to clean up this mess!" Margret complained gesturing to the pastery face.

"Mess? I'd like to think about it more as a work of art then a mess." Eileen said with a smile.

"R-really?" Rigby asked looking up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact theres this art place where they use food in their sculptures. It just opened up last week, I got two tickets to go. Did it artist like you want to go with me?" Elieen laughed poking Rigby with the sharp edge of the ticket.

"Sure!" Rigby said a little two excited, making Elieen blush.

"OK, its a date then, see you tomorrow." And with that Margret led her to her room, leaving the boys in the living room.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank DaBlackness for coming up with the reason for the cupcakes being there.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was four in the morning when Mordaci was awoken outta sound sleep by something cold splashing on his face. Something cold, wet and kinda smelled like pepper.

_Oh God, this better not be what I think it is._

Sitting up the blue jay rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards the direction the liquid had come from. Sure enough there was Rigby, standing on a stool, bottle of colone in hand.

"Dude!" He yelped throwing his hands in the air. "What are you doing with my colone!"

Rigby quickly dropped the bottle, it fell and shattered on the floor.

"RIGBY!"

Rigby quickly threw himself on the floor and started rolling around in the puddle.

"What on earth are you doing!" Mordici asked face palming.

"Trying to soak up the luck!"

"What?"

"Well I couldn't sleep last night so I started thinking of ways to make the date awesome! Then I remembered this colone you had and I found out its lucky!" Rigby explained holding up the broken bottle.

"Huh?"

"Look, I noticed ever since you started wearing this stuff, good things happened to you! Like Margret going on a date with you, she said yes to that proposal and then the lil kid on the way." Rigby said franticly.

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense. It had nothing to do with the colone!"

"Then what did?"

"Practical magic, I guess." Mordo repliyed laying back down.

"Hm, magic you say?" Rigby asked rubbing his chin. "Maybe Skips has some magic!"

And with that he rushed outta the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Idiot..." Mordo mumbled.

* * *

So later that day Rigby and Eileen were at the art museum. Eileen was wearing a very professinal looking black blouse and white jeans. Her hair was back in a high ponytail. Rigby on the other hand, wore as usual, nothing. Well not exactly nothing, he was wearing a toxic amount of colone and some sorta glitter that he concidered to be magic.

"So, Rigby, what do you think of this painting?" Eileen asked pointing to one of a sleeping women in an orange dress.

"Um, its OK I guess?" Rigby mumbled, looking around the room.

Eileen frowned, apparently that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Rigby, something tells me your not really having fun." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What!? Yes I am! I only thought the picture was OK, because um, its pretty but um, it could use more Color!" Rigby said quickly. "You know, something besides orange!"

"Hm, you have a point." Eileen said looking at the painting again. "Anywho, how about this one?"

It was a painting of what looked to be an old man holding a guitar, but it had been painted over again in blue paint.

"What the-?"

At that moment some lame looking guy who Rigby recongnised to be Timothy Blue , walked over to them.

"This painting reminds me alot of todays society." He said.

Eileen looked up.

"How so?" she asked, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"The top coat covering the old man is like how we now adays cover up those who truely need help and make it appear as though everything is alright but really there is a tortured soul behind these brightly colored walls." He said.

"Thats an excellent way to look at it!" Eileen said happily clapping her hands.

The two walked over to another corner of the room, leaving Rigby by himself. He didn't notice though because by now he had fallen asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by Eileen, Tim stood next to her.

"Hey Rigby." She said smiling. "Me and Tim were heading to this new resturant down town, wanna come with?"

"Sure..." Rigby mumbled rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Well the resturant ended up being an open mike place. Where people would sing, or recite poems or whatever. It was actually kinda interesting, but Rigby couldn't enjoy himself knowing he was a third wheel on Elieen and Tim's 'date'. No, it was his and Eileens date! Tim was the third wheel!  
But when Rigby looked up he saw the two holding hands. He had to make this their date again, but how?

"Anyone else up for open mike night?" The owner asked as she stepped on stage and took the microphone from its stand.

"I would!" Rigby said taking it from her.

"Yeah! Go Rigby!" He could hear Eileen cheer.

Rigby sat down on the stool behind the stand.

"This is a song I heard on the radio at least 500 times." He said, a few people laughed.

_"Poor old Jonny Ray_  
_Sounded sad upon the radio_  
_He moved a million hearts in mono_  
_Out mothers moved sing along, who would blame them_  
_Now you're grown (so grown up)_  
_So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever_  
_Toora loora torra loo rye aye_  
_And we can sing just like our fathers_

_Come on Eileen, Oh I swear (what he means)_  
_At this moment, you mean everything_  
_With you in that dress, oh my thoughts I confess_  
_Verge on dirty_  
_Ah come on Eileen_

_These people 'round here_  
_With their beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces_  
_They're resigned to what their fate is_  
_But not us, (no never) no not us (no never)_  
_We are far to young and clever_  
_Come on Eileen_  
_Toora loora toora loo rye aye_  
_I've been on this toon forever_

_Come on Eileen well I swear (what he means)_  
_Ah come on lets take off everything_  
_That pretty red dress, oh Eileen (tell him yes)_  
_Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye_  
_Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye_  
_Torra torra ta loo rye_  
_Oh Eileen_  
_I said come on Eileen_  
_Oh come on Eileen_  
_We are far to young and clever, and things wont ever change_  
_I said_  
_Toora loora toora loo rye aye_

_Sung in backround_  
_Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye_  
_Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye_  
_Torra torra ta loo rye_

_Come on Eileen oh I swear (what he means)_  
_At this moment you mean everything to me_  
_Oh to me, Oh Eileen_  
_You mean everything"_ When Rigby finished his song he saw Eilleen was blushing and covering her mouth with her hand, stiffling her happy giggles. Rigby smiled but growled abit when he saw Tim take the microphone and sing the last verse of the song, Eileen turned bright red, and the two left holding hands.

"TIIIIM!" Rigby shouted. "Oooh hes so gonna get it!"

* * *

**A/N: 1: I'll update tomorrow if you can name the paintings Eileen was refering to.**

**2: I heard this song in the car and laughed my ass off because not only does it totally work, but my grandma hates it.**

**3: Tim Blue is a spoof off of Timothy Green.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Congrats to whomever got the answers correct to my challenge and your reward is an update! Sorry for taking so long but my power went out and when it came back on my computer was screwed up.**

* * *

"I hate that stupid Tim... What does he have that I don't!?" Rigby yelped as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror and compared himself to Tim.

"Class, money, looks, maturity, shall I go on?" A voice asked.

Rigby growled and turned towards the door.

"Benson, I know its you." Rigby mumbled. "And you can come in, the doors open."

Wasting no time, Benson entered the room.

"You were saying?" Rigby asked folding his arms.

"Look Rigby, I'm going to give you the same advice I gave Mordecai." Benson said folding his arms and taking a breath. "Instead of staying here in the bathroom, complaining about how much you hate this guy, why don't you go out and tell Eileen how you really feel. And just be yourself when you do so. No one likes a poser."

"How did you know it was Eileen?" Rigby asked looking up.

"News travels fast when Mordo gets a facebook." Benson said shrugging.

Rigby sighed.

"You know what Benson your right." Rigby said smiling as he bolted from the room.

Beson smiled but then turned towards the mirror.

"Now why can't I do the same with Audrey?" He sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile: In Mordecia and Rigby's old room.**

* * *

Eileen sat in front of the mirror of the make table that was put in when Margret moved in. She was brushing her semi-wet hair when Rigby walked in.

"Eileen! Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure Rigby, but quickly, I have to get ready for my date in a few minutes, so whats up?" She asked spraying a dark purple goo into her hair and twisting the strands around her fingers.

"Well I just wanted to say- wait what date!?" Rigby asked throwing his arms in the air.

"My date with Tim, didn't I tell yo- Oh wait, that was Mordecai who I told, sorry..." She mumbled, blushing abit, but quickly turned back to her normal color and began to curl her hair again.

"Oh, nothing." Rigby mumbled staring at the floor.

"Oh come on, it must've been something." Eileen giggled putting in dangle ear-rings that were in the shape of silver raindrops.

"Um, I just wanted to say... Thanks for that art- museum ticket. It was fun." Rigby said forcing a small smile.

"Don't mention it. Anytime." Eileen said smiling.

Rigby shuffled out of the room and down the hallway, and back towards the bathroom and climbed back onto the stool and sighed.

At that moment back in the boy's old room, Eileen's phone buzzed. She picked it up and typed in her password and checked her messages.

"Status update from 'Benson'." She read aloud and opened the message.

**Good luck Rigby, lets hope Eileen feels the same way and likes you back. Lol. **

****And below the status was a comment from Mordo.

**Lets hope, after their little 'date' she wasn't scared off by the glitter and the cologne.**

****Eileen's eyes widened abit. Did Rigby really like her?


	6. Chapter 6

Rigby sat at home in his room. He had been sitting at his laptop for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do to cure himself of his boredom. At that moment, as if on cue his Facebook page beeped.

**Mordo1 has opened a new chat box.**

Rigby sighed and clicked on the small icon.

**R: hey...**

**M: Hey dude, so.. Eileen on her date yet?_  
_**

**R: Yeah, she just left a minute ago. So hows dinner at ur mom's house?**

**M: Totally sux. Anywho, so how are you taking it?**

**R: Wtf r u talkin about?**

**M: Ur totes ****jealous!**

**R: Am not! **

**M: You totally r! **

Rigby stopped for a moment and rubbed his tired head and closed his eyes, he heard a familiar 'ping' of the incoming message, but when he looked down it wasn't from Mordo1.

**Girlw/glasses497 had opened a new chat box.**

This message was followed by a message from Mordo1.

**M: Dude? Where'd ya go?**

**R: Srry man, someone named 'Girlw/glasses497' just messaged me, do uk who dat is?**

**M: Dude, thts Eileen's screen name.**

**R: Hang on a sec, let me clear this.**

Rigby opened the chat box and read the message.

**E: Hey Rigs.**

**R: Hey... Shouldn't you be on ur date by now?**

**E: Nah, Tim hadda cancel.**

**R: O... Dat sux. So whtcha doin now?**

**E: Downstairs, Idk may go shoppin in alil bit. Nd u?**

**R: Nm, mind if I go w/ u?**

**_Girlw/glasses497 is offline._  
**

Rigby sighed and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes again. He was suddenly awoken by the feeling of something hard being thrown at his chest and himself in free-fall right before his head hit the ground.

"You can come with just as long as you carry the bags!" Eileen said with a laugh as she rushed downstairs to grab her purse.

Rigby shook his head and put his shoes on and the blue shirt he wore that night they went to the zoo and ran downstairs to join Eileen.


	7. Chapter 7

The shopping trip wasn't as awkward as either of the two adults thought. Their first stop was the shoe store. Due to his silly nature of course Rigby tried on the dumbest looking pair of shoes ever and pretended he was a fashion model. Eileen laughed and would do her own interpritation of the joke and the two laughed like old times. Their second stop however was very,very, very awkward. Dress shopping.

Eileen walked through the asiles, looking at some dresses, pulling some off their racks, some she would tuck behind other dresses, keeping them hidden. The first one she tried on was a light pink color with a plastic rose on the side.

"Hows this one Rigby?" She asked twirling around in it.

Rigby blushed and looked at the ground.

"Um its cute." He mumbled.

Eileen smiled and tried on a few more dresses, which Rigby simply passed off as looking cute. Until she got to a dress that resembled her old work uniform. When she came out he made a gagging sound.

"Dude!" Eileen laughed. "Does it really look that bad?"

Rigby laughed.

"Totally dude! You look like an old maid!"

The two began to laugh hard. At that moment they heard a rustling sound of tissue paper. The two turned and wouldn't you know it there was Tim.

"I can't believe this!" He yelped. "You blew off our date for this guy!?"

"I did because my sisters wedding is in four days! I needed a dress! I asked if you wanted to come with and you said no!" Eileen answered holding up the first dress she wore for enphises.

"So you brought this guy!?" Tim said pointing towards Rigby. "So your cheating on me!?"

"Rigby's just here to carry the bags!" Elieen answered but quickly regreted what she said.

Rigby stared at the ground.

"No Rigby I didn't mean it like that!" Eileen said.

Rigby turned around and walked away.

"Thats cold..." Rigby mumbled.

He should've just pulled a Tim and not gone with in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Was watching Regular Show with my lil sister and got an idea :)**

* * *

Rigby sat on the couch with Margret, shortly after telling her his story. The two were now seated on the couch watching old chic flicks, long outta copy.

"Love sucks doesn't it Rigs?" Margret asked shoveling another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah... Wait, so does that mean things are bad with Mordocia?" Rigby asked looking up abit.

"What? No, things are going great between us." She answered continuing to eat.

Rigby sighed, at that moment Benson came in laughing and talking with Audrey. He looked at Rigby and sighed.

"I take it Eileen didn't feel the same way?" He asked.

Rigby growled and and stomped outside.

"Clearly." Audrey mumbled.

* * *

**Outside:**

Rigby was about to get in the cart when he heard a voice. He turned his head and saw Tim not to far away from him. Sneaking into a nearby shrub he listened.

"What? No babe, she does't mean anything to me. Promise. Shes just dead weight, I'll dump her tomorrow during that stupid party her friends having. Sure I'll film it. OK, love you too, by Sarah." Tim whispered into his phone then hung up and dialed another number. "Hey Eileen, yeah its Tim, I'm at the park already. You ready? Cool. See you in abit."

Rigby could not believe what he was hearing. He had to help his friend! But she would never believe him.

"Just let her get embarrassed." He mumbled. "She deserves it... For choosing Tim over me... But then again, she is my friend, but just a friend... But Tim's a jerk... But she was kinda being mean to me... But then again... I do like her... Then again... No. I can't let Tim do this!"

And with that Rigby ran back towards the house, hatching his revenge plot against Tim the entire way there.


	9. AN

**Real quick A/N.**

**Heres my problem. **

**How should Rigby get back at Tim?**

**Cupcakes.**

**Silly string.**

**Confront him before party.**

**Confront during party**

**OR**

**Come on Eileen (revise)**

**-Purpledragon6**


	10. Chapter 10

The 'big revile' didn't go so well. Tim denied cheating and Eileen was very angry with Rigby! Nevertheless, Rigby knew what he heard and he was gonna stick up for his friend.

* * *

"OK, does everyone know what their role is?" Rigby asked as the park dwellers (and Margret) crowded in a tight circle near the entrance hall of the dining area.

Everyone nodded and at that moment the blue van belonging to Tim pulled up.

"OK, Thomas go." Rigby said as his friend nodded and began to climb up one of the pillars of the entrance. "Bird team. Go."

The two birds were quick to take their places at the head table. The rest of the team took their places at the assigned tables. No sooner had Rigby nodded and took his place did Eileen and Tim show up. All eyes were on them. They ignored them and walked to their table and sat down.

The awkward part was their table was also where Rigby sat, but this fact got ignored by all of them.

"Stage one, complete." Rigby whispered into his walky-talky.

"No duh." Mordo's whisper came. "I can see you two from here."

"Roger that. Rigby out." And with that being said Rigby switched off the device and the party got under way.

It wasn't until about half way through said party did Rigby's device start beeping again.

"This is Rigby." He whispered.

"Yeah I know, when are we doing this?" Thomas's voice asked.

"Soon. Just a few more minutes." Rigby mumbled, again shutting the device off and putting it in his pocket.

At that very moment, the second he turned his head he saw Tim get up on a make-shift stage and grab the micro-phone.

"I'd like to make an announcement." He said into the micro-phone, and getting everyone's attention. "I just wanted to say Eileen, I lied."

He was suddenly cut off by Rigby's scream of "NOW!". Everyone sprung from their seats, cans of silly string in hand. With-in seconds Tim had been completely covered in multi-colored goo.

"Thomas, you up!" Rigby announced as the male hidden in the rafters cut a rope, releasing a small kidding pool of cupcakes on Tim's head, and of course, Skips had been filming the whole thing while pops and muscle man took pictures.

Eileen was fuming, she stomped up behind Rigby and swiped the can from him.

"You missed a spot." She said with a smirk as she sprayed 'jerk' across Tim's face.


End file.
